


Women of the Avengers

by Rdadvenger



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdadvenger/pseuds/Rdadvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Woman is not easy, it is even harder when your other half is an Avenger. At least one Male understands and tries to help</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 is Jane</p><p>Please leave Reviews!!!<br/>or possible options for scenerios</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane

  
  


Agent Hall walked around the tower whenever he could. He enjoyed interacting with the others. He was a friendly guy after all, but the team had learnt that while he had a soft spot, he had a dark side too. Oddly enough, they were for the same things. His heart went out to women, children, and animals, but if he saw them being abused… hell hath no fury.

 

Perhaps it was his upbringing. Robert’s parents were always strict, but kind and loving. His father never abused him or his mom. It was just one of those things that he couldn’t understand or tolerate. Women were strong people in spirit, mind, and soul. Heck, there was a reason why nature selected women to give birth and not men. Children, well, they were just innocent, end of story. Animals. Now, Robert appreciated hunting, fishing, trapping and all that, but if someone was beating a dog in front of Robert, then that person would pay. If the team was out and about and Agent Hall would notice a woman being abused, he usually would have the asshole in cuffs before anyone else noticed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Jane Foster was having a bad day. Darcy was sick with the flu and Thor was on Asgard. The Avengers and SHIELD were in Florida helping with a category four hurricane. Pepper was tending to the standard S.I. business. So Betty and Jane were basically by themselves in the lab, trying to help Agent Hall figure out how to use the Bifrost to transport goods between worlds. She decided to take a break and get some coffee. _‘Darcy would be proud_ ,” she thought _._   
  
She walked to the cafeteria. She was waiting in line to eat, because shockingly, she had forgotten to eat all day. She was looking around and happened to noticed two guys that were loudly talking about the game last night, a college basketball game she thought. As the two guys got closer, Jane noticed that their badges were marked that they were newly hired employees.

 

The two guys were laughing loudly and basically yelling about the college basketball game.  They were standing behind her, so she just tried to ignore them. Jane had just gotten to the point in the line where she could pick up a tray. As she picked it up, one of the guys grabbed it out of her hand.

 

“Hey, thanks, babe. Why don’t you get my friend here one?” the guy in the blue shirt said with a smirk.

 

The other one jeered then, “Hey babe, you’re looking pretty fine there. What are you doing tonight? You maybe want to hang with a real man.” 

 

Jane raised her eyebrows with a ‘ _Who the hell do you think you are?_ ’ look. She could not believe her ears as her brain acknowledged those words. She was an astrophysicist with a doctorate degree, and this jackass had just called her ‘babe.’ She looked at him with her eyebrow raised, and his mouth started to move again.

 

“Yo, Babe, you speak English lately? Get my friend a tray.” His brow began to crease when Jane didn’t move, and he noticed that she was annoyed with him. “Oh, what’s the matter, honey? You think that you’re better than us, huh?” The cockness in his voice just oozed out like slime.

 

The other guy grabbed a tray and proceeded to cut in front of Jane. Then his buddy did the same thing and started to walked down the line to get their meal.

 

Jane could be a very patient and kind person, understanding and caring, for she had a very big heart. However, if you were rude, snobby, or a fucktard, she had no time for you. 

 

  
She thought about just brushing these two guys off and not letting their rudeness bother her, but then she remembered something else that pissed her off, about how everyone assumed that she was this harmless petite scientist. She also remembered that she was often merely referred to as Thor’s girlfriend instead of her actual name. 

  
That was the fastest way to piss her off. She was a goddamn astrophysicist, one of the best in the world. She helped Thor, Loki, Tony,  Bruce, and Betty, and together they had rebuilt the Bifrost bridge.

 

She felt her eyes grow narrow. She could feel the heat building in her cheeks; her blood felt like it was over a hot stove and started to boil. _ “Who the fuck do they think they are?” _ Jane thought to herself.     
  
She wanted to open her mouth this time and speak up for herself, so she turned to yell at them. However, they were already gone; they had gotten their food and left. It had taken her brain and emotions so long to come to the conclusion that she was pissed off that her prey had escaped, and now she was pissed and there was no one to yell at. She felt like an idiot, so she just grabbed her food and went back to the lab.

 

The next day, she was on her way to talk to Pepper about some new equipment. She got into an elevator. It went down to the corporate offices of S.I.  She was in a better mood today. She went to the gym and ran some laps to burn off the anger. That would change very rapidly as the doors opened. There they were, talking about another game. Jane quickly stepped to the side and put her head down, hoping to god that they would not see her.     
  
At first, they didn’t, but they were worse today. One of them bumped into her. He smiled. ‘ _ Oh, great, here we go again, _ ’ she thought. 

 

“Hey, babe, how’re you doing? What’s new? Hey Mike, it’s Miss  _ I am a snobby bitch _ .”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember her now. Wait, what do you got there?” He yanked her notes out of her hand. “Oh, look at all these numbers. You must act like you’re smart or something, but you’re way too pretty to be one of those science types.” The elevator stopped again. Jane didn’t see who got on, but she didn’t care. She stepped off the elevator, but the two asses did as well. “Aww, where are you going, babe?”

 

“Come on, Mike. That bitch can’t handle a real man in front of her.” They turned to leave and get back on the elevator. The guys noticed that a man with short black hair wearing a black shirt and blue jeans was waiting for them. “Hey, dude, thanks a lot.” 

 

“Yeah, good job there, rookie.” They both got on the elevator and the doors closed. The two idiots kept talking to each other.

 

“Yo, I bet I could break that bitch in two.” 

 

“Nah, not with your needledick. I’ll show her a good time. Stupid bitch. Haha.” He turned to face the other man in elevator with him. “She had a fine looking ass, though. I bet her cu-” That was far as he got, because the other man in the elevator, who was leaning against the back wall, said, “Jarvis, stop!”    
  
The elevator came to a sudden stop. The two guys lost their balance and fell on top of each other. The man came closer and reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wallet.

 

“Hi, there. Let me introduce myself. I’m Agent Robert Hall of SHIELD, also the main caseworker for the Avengers. You two have way overstepped your boundaries. Haven’t you heard of sensitive training or sexual harassment? Jarvis, ready?”

 

_ “Yes, Agent Hall,” _ the A.I. said with a hint of anger in the voice. The elevator started to move again and three floors later, it stopped. When the doors opened, there was Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, and two security guards.

 

“Now, pay the hell attention. That ‘piece of ass’ is Dr Jane Foster, one of the most brilliant minds of our century. She’s worth at least a million times more to Stark Industries than you two idiots. She is an astrophysicist, but also, she is a close friend of the Avengers, who tend to be very overprotective of their team and friends. She is also a close friend of mine. So, unless you would like to deal with the Avengers and the federal government beating your asses into the ground, you will do what you need to do to make it right, or the first pissed off person you are going to deal with is Ms. Potts.”

 

The two guys looked at each other before looking at the strawberry blond woman, who had a stare that would melt diamonds. For the first time in their lives, they were scared that they might get hurt. “We’re sorry. I am such an asshole. It will never, never, never, happen again!” Mike said.

 

“Yeah, ditto, man. I mean, we were just having fun. No hard feelings, right. I mean, my bad here,” the other said.

 

Pepper’s expression never changed. She turned her head to the security guards. “I want them gone.” She turned to face them again. “SI believes in equality and a safe workplace for all our employees, regardless of their race and gender. You two have completely overstepped your boundaries. Believe me, you are getting off lightly. If Mr. Stark was here, he would blast you two to Asgard and back. You will not be allowed any severance pay, you are not allowed to work with any companies that are affiliated with S.I., and if you try to go to court or the media, we will release the tapes and recordings of what you truly did.”

 

She turned and walked away. The security guards picked up the losers and escorted them out of the building. Robert walked over to Jane with a small smile. “Hey, you okay there?”

 

“Yeah. How did you know?” Jane asked, feeling relieved that the jerks were gone.

 

“Really, you’re going to ask that?” He pointed to the ceiling. Jane just smiled.

 

“Yeah. Thank you, Jarvis.”

 

“ _ You’re welcome, Dr. Foster. After I saw what had happened last night, I contacted Agent Hall, and we got in touch with Ms. Potts, who of course was furious. We wanted to see if it would happen again. Once I saw it happening again on the elevator, I quickly contacted Agent Hall and Ms. Potts _ .”

 

“So, you were the person that got on the elevator and that’s why Pepper was waiting in the staircase.” Jane felt glad that so many people looked out for her. Then, she realized something. “YOU!” She pointed to Robert as she glared at him.

 

“What?!?” Robert was scared. “What did I do wrong?”

 

“When you were explaining to those idiots about who I was. I have only one thing to say!”

 

“What is that?” Robert was a little worried, at the sudden outburst 

 

Her face softened and she smiled. “Thank you for not saying, ‘because she’s Thor’s girlfriend.’”

  
Robert relaxed. “Jarvis and Pepper gave me a heads up on that,” he said with a smirk.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really torn on her, But the story flowed easier and I am happy with it, I hope you will be to

“How is this my life?”

 

“Sorry?” she said with a faint smirk on her face, as she used her hand to brush away some of her red curls

 

“Okay, Let me see if I got this right? You found a cat four months ago in an alley?” As Hall pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Correct.” she said firmly

 

“You sneaked the cat into the tower, and then threatened Jarvis not to betray you.” not really believing the words that came out of his mouth

 

“Hmm Hmm” she nodded

 

“Barton and Lewis have been helping you take care of it, while you are away on missions.”

 

“Yup”

 

“You take the cat to the vet, for a checkup and while there, it was discovered there was a microchip tracker on it, that was broken.”

 

“Yeah, and it is a she”  she stated with a death glare

 

“Sorry, my mistake, so the vet traces the chip back, and she was reported missing, so the vet contacted the original owners,”

 

“Uh-huh”

 

“You gave the cat back to the owners about a week ago, but you think the cat was abused.”

 

“Yes, sniff” she blew her nose into a tissue

 

“Now you want me to prove that the cat was abused, with no photos, and get her back from her owners, and then returned her back to you, because you miss her?”

 

“Pretty much, please?” she asked hopefully

 

The agent let out an exasperated sigh, “Jarvis, are they any pictures of the cat?”

 

_“Yes Agent Hall, I do have some photos,”_

 

“How is that possible, I disable all the cameras in my room?”

 

_“Sir, had new ones installed, where the disabled ones were at.”_

 

“I am going to kill Tony.”

 

“Later, right now, this is what I might need, Okay?”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Jarvis, let me see the pictures, please”

 

_“I have sent them to your tablet, Agent Hall”_

 

As the pictures appeared on his tablet, he studied them then he looked at her, god those green eyes, no wonder Barton loves her.

 

“Why am I not surprised, a Calico cat,”

 

“Actually no, it is a  Russian Blue & Calico mix.” she said with a small smile

 

“God, I am going to have a serious talk with you when I die. Okay let me see what I can do.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Natasha, why don’t you just steal the cat back?”

 

“Because that would be wrong.” he said with a confused look

 

“But it is okay, to be a master assassin, sneak around and blow stuff up, but not steal a pet out of a house.”

 

“I do have some values, bye now.” and with that she was out the door. As the door closed, Hall sat back down in the chair.

 

“Jarvis,” As he leaned back in the chair, putting both hands on his face

 

_“Yes, Agent Hall.”_

 

“Am I in Hell?”

 

_“No, Agent Hall, you are at the Avenger’s Tower in New York City.”_

 

“Thank you, Jarvis

 

_“Or otherwise known as the funny farm, by Commander Hill,”_

 

“Not helping Jarvis, Not helping.” as Robert got his phone out and made a phone call.

 

“Hi, and thank you for calling the Humane Society of New York, how can I help, My Name is Natalia.”

 

“Figures,” Robert just rolls his eyes, Hi, My Name is Agent Hall, I was wondering if I could speak to someone, I believe I may have a case of animal abuse?”

 

“Oh, that is sad, how can I help?”

 

“Well I was wondering, I am in New York City, I could come down and talk to you.”

 

“Sure, we can setup something, can you come down now?”

 

“Sure, that is about a fifteen minute walk. I will be right down,”

 

With that, Robert took the tablet and walked to the Humane Society. Seeing what he could do to help his friend.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bronx New York

 

“I don’t understand why you brought that stupid cat back, it was better when it was gone.” a man said while watching TV.

 

“Shut Up, you asshole, you were the one that let it go on the street,” the female shot back

 

“That cat better stay out of my room and my stuff.” he warned

 

“Why do you have to be so mean, if you would be nice, maybe she would like you.” she asked

 

“Fuck off, keep that furbitch, away from me, or I will break its other leg.”

 

“You hurt her, why, you are an asshole, I outta….” The man jumped off the couch and whipped out a gun, he pushed it in her face.

 

“You threatening me, bitch, you going to narc on me, I will kill you now bitch.”

 

She started crying, “No, babe, no, I am sorry I will shut up.”

 

“Damn straight, Bitch,” and he sat back down,

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well Agent Hall, I can tell you that this cat does appear abused, you see how she sits with her leg out?” the blond hair agent Natalia

 

“Yes, I see that, it points outward.”

 

“Well usually it stays even with the body, plus if you look here and here, the skin and hair look different,”

 

“More signs of abuse?”

 

“Hard to tell, I mean the photos would warrant at least a visit, so we can start an investigation.”

 

“Um here is the information of the vet that my friend took her to, they should have the tracking number on file, I hope.”

 

“Yes, I will call them now.”

 

A few minutes later, she came back to Robert, “Well I talk to the vet, he does agree that he thinks it was abused, he gave us the tracking information and address, Let’s go now.”

 

“Hold on there a second,”

 

“What?”

 

“Well don’t you think we should see who lives there, clearly if they don’t respect a cat, nine times out of ten, they don’t respect people. Let me have the address and I will call it in.”

 

“Okay here you go, good point.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


As they pulled up with a backup NYPD car, Natalia was shaking her head. “I think this is overkill?”

 

The Agent raised his eyebrows, “This house has been raided seven times for drugs and domestic abuse, better safe than sorry.”

 

As they walked up to the house, the cops were about ten steps behind them,

 

“Yo, Sam, Cops they are here, they are walking up to the door.”

 

“The fuck, you bitch, you ratted me, didn’t you?’

 

“No, no, it wasn’t me, I swear.”  
  


“Yo, Chill it out, they are just walking, be cool, maybe they will go away.”

 

As they walked up to the porch, they knocked on the door. It opened up a crack, “Can I help you?” came a female voice

 

“Hi I am Natalia James from the Humane Society, and this Robert Hall from SHIELD,” The two agents showed their badges, “May we come in please.”

 

“Why, what does this about?” The woman asked again

 

“We have a possible case of cruelty to an animal, and we would like to see.” Suddenly there was  a loud voice.

 

“AWW Hell no, You Dumb Bitch, I am not going to jail for a Cat, fuck that. I am going to shoot that bitch.” came from behind and what sounded like running to the back of the house

 

Robert immediately drew his gun, as well as the cops, He kicked in the door and the two cops went flying in with Hall, they were able to subdue everyone quickly and no shots were fired. As the cops arrested the two men and woman, Robert went looking around the house, he found a door that was open ajar and saw the drug dealer operation and some other guns laying on a bed.

 

In another room the, door was ajar, as Robert walked in slowly, and there on the bed was a cat, she was shaking. Robert hoisted the gun, “Hey kitty, Look I know you don’t trust me, but I am friends with her. If you want I will take you to her. I promise you will never have to be scared again. The cat approached very slowly and smelled his hand, Robert picked her up slowly and cradled her.

 

“I never would have picked you as a cat person,” Natalia said to him, as she came into the room.

 

“I used to have two Calico sisters, the one claimed me.” as he petted her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natasha felt like shit, the mission was hell, but completed. She had to train lousy recruits in the morning, deal with Barton, Stark and Thor yelling at each other because of the mission, and then be hungry because everyone ate all the food on her. As she opened her door, she didn’t bother to turn on the lights, she just plopped on the bed.

 

“I hate my life, no one cares.” She moaned out, suddenly she felt a slight movement and a faint purr. She looked over and there she was walking up to her with a note around her neck. She smiled, and petted her gently, she took the note off her. As she read it,

 

_I know you day sucked_

_So did hers_

 

_You are both loved_

_Tony knows, he will not be an issue_

_Pepper, Jane, Betty, and Darcy threatened him_

_If hungry, I have two pizzas and cat food._

 

Natasha, picked her up, “Well at least some people care, want to meet the rest of them, hmm my сумасшедший придурок?”

 

The cat looked at her and meowed, Natasha shook her head, “You were warned,”

 

And she walked out the door.

 

Author’s notes

 

сумасшедший придурок = Crazy dork (google translate)

 

Also, I don’t know how the Humane Society works, so I am just guessing.

 

**But Cruelty to Animals is wrong**

 

 


	3. Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Ross

 

It was a lovely in the Stark Expo, a giant science convention, was taking place. It was a few miles from the Tower.

 

Jane,  Betty, Bruce, and Tony where all there, anything and everything science related from around the world, every developed country had sent its scientists to display what they have found or learned. Cold Fusion, cloning, DNA, Cancer treatments, environmental, and anything else.

 

Bruce and Tony had gone off to discuss with some British about A.I.. Jane went to the Japanese to discuss matters. So it was just  Betty by herself as she looking at theories to convert the deadly carbon monoxide gas into fuel for airplanes while they were flying. Betty suddenly heard a voice, from behind her, “Betty, Betty, always such a nerd,”

 

She turned around, could not believe her eyes, and took a step back, it was her ex, Glenn Talbot, “So where is he?”

 

“Where is who?” Betty asked while trying to look around, to find Bruce. Hoping she could warn him

 

“Don’t treat me, like I am stupid. Remember you are the stupid one? You broke up with me,” Glenn said as he moved closer, his face got firmer and sterner.

 

Betty started to move away, she thought that she could get him outside, that will be better for Bruce, unknown to both of them a security guard noticed the odd behavior and called it in, he was told to monitor them. As the guard watched, a mother came up to him, her child was missing, so he had to help her.

 

Also the minute Glenn Talbot walked in the Expo area, the entrance security cameras transmitted his face into Jarvis’s facial recognition program, it set off the red flags, which Jarvis  prompted Hall and the other Avengers to be alerted to get over there.

 

“Betty, we could have had such a  life together, and future. but no, you wanted that monster,” his face got redder, his voice got darker. “I loved you and you broke up with me, for what, that monster. One day he will kill you, and I will be laughing over your grave.” as he moved closer.

 

Betty kept looking for help, but she had moved herself away from the crowds there was no one around. She could not see anyone, no security guards, Tony, Bruce, and Jane were nowhere. Where the fuck is everyone, she thought,  she was near a staircase so she went for it and ran. She opened the door and ran down, the stairs, but then her heart almost stop for a second she heard the footsteps behind her. She ran faster, going around each set of steps, “Betty, Yes Betty, just like Bruce that coward Run RUN!!!.” he Yelled. She was very grateful that she did not wear high heels that day.

 

There ten more floors to go to the bottom, as she came down another set of stairs, she saw a door open, she ran in it on to the floor, but then she tripped.  “Haha, for a scientist, you are fucking stupid. I am going to hurt you Betty. You are going to wish that monster got you first.” as he came closer to her and grabbed her wrist. He forced her up, “HHMM you smell good. What do you say once last time for old time’s sake.” with an evil grin and he licked her throat with his tongue. She was disgusted and felt the anger swell up in her.

 

“Glenn, get the fuck away from me,” she lifted her knee right into the jewels” he howled in pain, and she ran again back to the stairwell, as she went out and to the right, her feet betrayed her again. She lost her footing and slipped as she hit the ground, she heard his sick laughter. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t give him that.

 

"Betty, Betty, once again you have failed. You betrayed your father who did nothing but love you."

 

Those words lit a forest fire and the anger returned in her as she heard the words, "My father was a true monster you fuck head. All he did was rip me from Bruce, all we wanted was love and you are no better than my father."

 

"You bitch, I am going to hurt you," and he pulled a knife out, it's cold silver blade stuck out. Betty was truly afraid, but she wouldn’t give the monster that of her fear.

 

"Any last words, maybe I will cut your heart out and then send it to Bruce."

 

Betty knew she was going to die, she wish she could see Bruce one more time. But then she hears one word and wanted to cry.

 

"Betty!!" It was Tony's voice of concern

 

"Betty!!!" Oh and Bruce, of concern and fear.. But Glenn heard them too.

 

"Oh well I guess I will make this quick, time to d..." Betty didn't want to die,  she closed her eyes she didn't know what to do, but she knew she wouldn't beg for mercy not to this monster and she did a small prayer but then she heard another voice.

 

"Move and you are fucking dead. Drop the knife NOW!!!"  It was a security guard. Glenn put the knife down, as the guard came down, he glanced at Betty "You okay, miss?" That was the wrong thing for him to do.

 

As he turned his head to look at Betty better. Glenn quickly kicked his left leg out and struck the guard in the gut, he made ‘ooaff’ sound as the air, got knocked out of him. The guard stumbled backwards, finally stopped when his back hit the railing and the guard plopped down on the ground.

 

Glenn picked up the knife and ran down the stairs, he knew he had to get out of there quickly, but he didn't get too far. As he went to run down another set of stairs. He was suddenly body checked into the wall, when he looked up there was a very large gun in his face. A man pulled out his badge

 

"Hi, Glenn, or asshole my name is Agent Hall, SHIELD, and you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent,” Hall lifted up his gun and nailed him across the face, knocking Glenn out cold. As Hall looked up, he saw Betty crying, being comforted by Bruce and Tony. Clint and Natasha appeared, Robert, looked at them, “Make sure he secure,” Robert walked up the stairs, “ Are you okay Betty?” with his softest voice, his brown eyes, somehow showing care and revenge for the animal that did this to her.

 

She smiled,”I am okay really, I am good now, now that you are here.”  there was a moaning sound. “He is a rookie, but he did save the day.” she added, Robert walked over to the guard, “You alright there?” as Robert put his gun away,

 

“Damn, he got the drop on me, I fucked up, is she okay?”

 

“Yes, you did fuck up, Yes, that could have killed you or her, or both, But yes she is okay,” Robert said with a stern and coldness in his voice. “But Thank you for showing up at the right moment,  so I will forgive you on your one mistake.”

 

“What about the other one, sir” The guard said as he rose to his feet,

 

“Arent, you going to ask which mistake, I did not forgive you for?”

 

“No, I doesn’t matter, either one, could have gotten one of killed or both, sir.”

 

“Agents Barton, Romanoff, please come here.” The death twins showed up, now that Glenn was in the hands of NYPD, Robert looked at them.

 

“Your name and how long have you been security?”

 

“Mike Jones, and this is my first week, I was a cop in New Jersey, small town,”

 

“Nice, Barton and Romanoff, he is yours.”

 

“Uh, what does that mean.”

 

“It means you are shitty security guard, I should fire you,” Tony said, “But you have potential, maybe a decent guy, and you will be getting trained by them tomorrow at 8am.”

 

The guard looked surprised, as he looked at the two agents, “Let me guess, I am in for a world of hurt?”

.

Barton looked at Natasha, “Oh, I like him already.”

 

Natasha looked him with her cold stare look, “Me too, oh the answer is yes.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Betty was back in the tower with the team, she felt safe Bruce hadn’t left her side once, Betty had to smack on the head twice, because he was apologizing too much. Clint and Natasha were planning on how to make Talbot pay, Thor wanted to light him up, Steve and Pepper were upset at Tony, because Tony wanted to fire all the security guards, and make terminator guards.

 

The elevator doors opened up and a very pissed off Agent Hall came into the Room. Who slammed his briefcase on the ground and slumped down on the couch. “Drink,por favor, senor”

The team knew, Robert was pissed, when he started to use other languages with english.

 

Tony made a Jack on the rocks, a double, he set it on the bar, Pepper picked it up, and handed it to robert. Robert down it in two gulps and set the glass on the table that was next to him.”I am going to take it, that it did not go well with Fury?” Tony asked

 

“No, the D.A. wont charge him with anymore than simple assault, because there is no evidence of the threats, it is her word against his word. The jackass doesn’t even care about the guard. Fury won’t intervene, because his words, we are a fucking spy agency, not to be dragged into a public courtroom. I am glad that Dr. Ross is okay, but I am sorry, SHIELD needs to remain hidden.”

 

Robert took a deep breath, he could instantly feeling the room’s blood pressure shoot up faster than the Space Shuttle. “Alright Chill out everyone, I didn’t say we weren’t doing anything. Betty, we will take care of this off the record. But that is your call, if you want us to drop it, we will.

 

Betty thought for a second, and then she looked at Robert, “Are you going to kill him? I do hate him, but death is not right.”

 

“Would you settle for making his life hell, in a non life threatening way? Betty just smiled.

 

“I can live with that.”

 

 


	4. Pepper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you for the high views and stuff. She is taking a while so I thought I would at least give you something

 

“This guy is a pain in the ass!” Stark said as laser shot by him

 

“Tony, shut up and stay focused, he almost nailed you, last fly by.” Cap yelled in the com.

 

“Yeah, Stark, I don’t feel like telling Pepper you are dead, because of your A.D.D.” Hall added in

 

"Whine,  whine, I am fine." Tony stated

 

After an hour the laser shooting monster that was created by Dr. Doom, was just about to be defeated. When the radar in van used by Hall to monitor the Avengers, lit up.

 

"Stark, incoming three bogies!!” Hall yelled into the com.

 

"J, where are..." Boom! !! A big explosion happen. The team looked up and in horror they saw him falling.

 

"Fuck, Tony is falling, someone catch him! Medical, Medical, I need you guys here ASAP!" Hall yelled into the com.

 

Thor was the closest, he swoop down and grabbed him. As he lowered iron man down to the ground. The Hulk went nuts and finished off the monster that he thought hurt his friend.

 

As the monster laid dead and Doom got away. The team got around Tony, the Hulk shrunk quickly, so that Bruce could help. He activated the manual release sites on the suit. Thor and Steve help the pieces off of him.

 

Medical personnel arrived, they started to work on him. The team just watched, Fury and Hill arrived. Hall was beating  himself up. Why those boogies show up out nowhere. He couldn't have fallen asleep on the job again.

 

Hill walked over to Robert, "What the hell happened out there?" She yelled, "You were supposed to be watching everyone's back"

 

Robert wasn't mad at her for yelling at him. That was her job along with Fury to make sure, that people didn’t get hurt because of stupidity, or someone not paying attention.

 

“I don’t know what the hell, I was watching everything, and then the radar goes off, I look at it, see the blips, I notify Stark as quickly as I could. Next thing I know, Boom, he is falling out of the sky, Thor catches him. I call it in, and now you are yelling at me.”  Robert said as calmly as he could.

 

“We got to go, he is as stable as he is going to be, I am going to go with them to the Hellicarrier.” Bruce told everyone.

 

“Bruce, thank you, rest of the team to the Hellicarrier as well,” Fury told everyone, Robert started to walk away back to the van. “Hall, where the hell are you going?” The rest of team look at Agent Hall like he was going to run away or something.

 

Robert turned around to face a very angry Hill and Fury, he could see the reaction of the team. He took a deep breath, “Well, I think it is important, that someone should tell Pepper.” Immediately everyone’s reaction soften, and sadden. Even Fury who was on fire four seconds earlier.

 

“Okay, Hall, do you want someone to come with you.” Fury asked

 

“No, since everyone seems to think it is my fault already, I would rather tell her myself.” Hall snapped back. Hill realized that maybe she was too hard him, but it was to late, Robert got into the van and drove towards Avengers Tower.

 

Pepper was in the middle of meeting with the senior board members, she knew about the battle. She always worried deeply, but the meeting was helping with distracting her.

 

Unfortunately, that distraction ended, when there was a loud scream and a blond woman falling to the floor. When Agent Hall walked in the room, by himself, with tears coming down on his own eyes, and he had to tell her that the love of her life, Tony Stark, was in a coma.

 

On the way to the hospital Hall explained everything to Pepper about what happened. He kept saying that he was sorry for what happened Pepper just sat and remained silent. Once they got to hospital and ran to Tony's floor. They saw the rest of the team together  Barton and the others noticed Hall and Pepper, you got a lot nerves to be near right now. Robert looked at him and said,"Really, you're blaming this on me, this is my fault. I reported the blips as quickly as I saw them."

 

"Maybe you should have been a little faster, Tony, might have had a chance then. I know you and Tony have had a few arguments over his fighting style and working with the team."Clint commented

 

"Watch your words, Clint, you are treading on dangerous ground." Robert warned him, because bullshit if he would not defend himself.

 

"Oh are you threatening me, maybe I so go run to Fury, and file a complaint." Clint said sarcastically.

 

Clint was getting pissed at Hall. He started to walk closer when from behind Clint, ENOUGH! !!!" Yelled Steve, "We are in a medical area, one of our own is down. Have some decency and back off both of you. " The Captain snarled at the two, he was in no mood to deal with immaturity.

 

"Thank you, I was just about to snap." Fury and Hill walked in. "Everyone sit down now." Everyone grab a seat, Hill walked to Robert and just leaned up against the wall.

 

"Okay I am going to say this once, get off Hall's case. From the time of the blips showed up on radar till he told Stark is one point two seconds.So I don't see any of you being any faster than that as a matter of fact, Jarvis told Tony almost the exact same time, as Hall. Now Stark is in a coma, let's pray for his recovery. I know your emotions are high, but this is the enemy's fault."

 

Thor looked at Loki and mumbled something, Loki just looked at him like he was nuts. Fury noticed them, "Would you like share with the rest of the class?"

 

As usual Thor was confused, Steve addressed him," Thor, Fury means, what did you say."

 

"Oh yes, of course, well I was a saying to my brother Loki, it is a shame the radar did not work sooner, so the man of Iron could have time to deal with it."

 

"Thor what the fuck are you talking about?" Hall answered back.

 

"Well, the radar it didn't go off until those things showed up, matter of fact one banked to the right and another banked to the left before they blew up.

 

Hall, looked at Thor like he was nuts, "Thor,  the radar was working fine the whole batt..." Robert looked stunned, his jaw dropped open, his head whipped to look at Maria " Where is the Iron man suit?"

 

Maria looked confused,"It is in a lab, no one touches the suit without consent."

 

"Banner, with me now. We need to run tests on that suit for explosives. Thor you are a genius." And with grabbing Bruce’s arm, they went off to the lab.

 

Once Robert and Bruce got to the lab. Bruce looked at Robert," Alright do you want explain to me what the fuck is going on simple?"

 

"Bruce, what did Thor say, that the radar didn't work. Well it was working because I was able to see Thor and Tony's location. Also Thor said he saw the objects bank left and right. Laser beams, don't show up on radar because light is faster than sound."

 

Bruce was catching on the Robert's thinking pattern,  "Also laser beams don't bank, they go straight, but missiles can turn and they show up on radar.”

 

“Okay, well that explosion was pretty close to Tony, hopefully we can get a match with the chemical residue.”

 

“Hey look, there is shaprel in the suit, if we can get that out, maybe we can get  a match on the metal.”

 

“Good eye,” and after a few tugs, Bruce was able to get the stuff out. Bruce started to run the tests on the materials, it would take some time. So Robert went to go lay down, when he opened his quarters doors, he was surprised to see a brown haired woman in a SHIELD uniform.

 

“Well did you come to finish the grilling, Or are you going to arrest me and beat me with a hose?” Robert snarled out. He could tell, Maria flinched at the comment and that she wasn’t happy.

 

“Agent Hall, You know what my job entails, I have to be tough,” her face soften, “I was too hard, I am sorry, I have to be this rough, hard, and no emotion person.” she sat down, “I care about you Hall, you are the first person in a long time, to get towards my heart. Can you please forgive me.”

 

Robert was about to answer when there was a pounding at the door, Robert opened it up, it was Banner. His face had a very concerned look on it, “The results came back, I think you should see them.” he was holding a tablet in his hand

 

Robert took the table and flip through the pages, then he paused, he turned to face Maria and handed her the tablet. “We need a security detail on Pepper,now.”

 

Maria looked at the pad, after a few seconds, she tapped her ear communicator, “Spec teams 1 and 2,Spec teams 1 and 2, reported Med Bay ASAP, Package is Pepper Potts, Full coverage. Let’s go.”

 

With that they hurried to the Med Bay, Pepper was in Tony’s room, he just laid there with machines all over him, she went out to go to the bathroom, As she stepped out the door, 12 agents in black uniforms with machine guns, surrounded the area, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Loki, and Steve, were stunned, Clint got approached one of the agents, “What the hell is going on? who order this?”

 

The agent looked at Clint,” Sorry sir, we have orders to secure and protect Ms. Potts, that is all I have been told.”

 

“What is the meaning of this rudeness, you will answer, or there will be action.” Thor spoke

 

“Son, you better have an answer, and not make Ms. Potts more upset.” Steve said to another agent.

 

“Alright, everyone stand down, Sorry, Ms.Potts, but we have information that your life is in danger.” Hall said to everyone.

 

“Wait!, What, how is that?” Clint acting confused

“Because someone, used three missiles from Stark Industries, and tried to kill Iron Man.” Bruce replied

 

“By the name of Odin, I will hunt them down.” Thor angry as he punched the wall.

 

Loki just looked at him, “You are such an oaf, why the hell did you do that?”

  
“Everyone, shut up,” Hall said, “You are going to have this security detail, I am thinking you may be next. I am going to make some phones and visit some people, I have an idea.”

 


	5. Pepper part 2

 

Robert called the FBI, so that they could add a team or two for protection and also let them know what was going on,he called the NYPD so they can put some undercover cops on Pepper . Robert knew that he better not take any chances on her safety.

 

Once they got back to the tower they all sat in the common room. "Ok, what are the reasons why someone would want to take Stark out?" Asked Hall.

 

Bruce spoke first, "Well you have a grudge for being passed over for a  promotion."

 

"Money, is always a good reason." Steve added.

 

Robert thought for a second, "Jarvis, how much is Stark Industries worth?"

 

_"Agent Hall, it is worth about seven hundred billion dollars, as of last quarter,"_

"That is a lot of reasons to kill someone. Who is in charge of the weapons inventory, at the time they were removed?"

 

After a few seconds, " _That would have been Mike George, he has been employed for six years, and he is working today."_

Robert thought for a moment, "Jarvis, please have him brought to the tower, and to floor three,"

 

_"Yes Agent Hall,"_

 

Robert noticed everyone looking at him, "What's up?" He said with a smirk

 

Steve answered, "Why are you taking a suspect to the Hulk's vent room?"

 

Robert looked at her,"Well simple to interrogate him. We may not have a lot of time here."

 

 _"Agent Hall, I think I may found the answer, to why they would want Sir, dead."_ Jarvis commented " _In the Company Bylaws, that Howard Stark  incorporated, A Person with the Stark last name or direct relation as in a cousin, uncle, or aunt must be in control. If this is not possible, then it will go to the first person that is the closest thing possible.”_

“Well holy shit, slap my knee and call me Susan. Doesn’t that just explain a whole a lot of motive. Jarvis I want to know anyone that works or had worked at Stark Industries that fits that profile, top of the list are any people that are on the senior board.”

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other, “Why would you want to be called Susan?”

 

Robert just pinched his nose, “Thor, just drop it please.”

 

Later on Clint and Natasha, returned from the Hellicarrier, with Pepper in tow. She looked like hell, her eyes red from tears, voice was raspy at best, Everyone’s heart went out to her, Steve lifted her up, and laid her down on the sofa, Bruce went to make some tea. Thor and Loki, had left to take the next shift, then it would be Steve and Bruce.

 

Pepper was still on the couch, Jane and Darcy helped her to her room so she could take a shower and change.

 

Once she got to the bathroom, she told her friends she would be fine.  She was okay, until the memories hit her and she cried for a half an hour, when Jarvis notified Betty and Jane to help her out.

 

Robert updated everyone where they were at, Clint and Natasha had some questions, they were good ones. Jarvis announced his search was over and had sent the results to everyone's Stark pads.

 

As soon the results came on to the pad my right looked at it went to at in the investigation, Jarvis announced that his search was and he transferred the info to the Stark pads on the table, as everyone picked up the tablets and looked through the info. They talked and compiled a list of suspects that seem to fit the bill.

 

Jarvis then announced that suspect was in the Hulk room, waiting, Robert said and asked Bruce to come with him.

 

“Why do you want me there?”

 

“Well, why else would I use the Hulk room, Like Duh!”

 

“You are nuts you know that.”

 

“Yes, anyways, I just want you to scare this guy, I figured you know you flash your eyes green a little, he spills the beans,”

 

As they went into the room, Robert had pretty much nailed it, the guy acted all tough and denied everything. Then the nice agent introduce Dr.Bruce Banner, and how much the Hulk cares about Tony. Bruce flashed his eyes green and let his skin change a little. The dude, pissed himself and almost shit himself, he gave that people had taken his wife hostage in order and threaten to kill her. But the guy was smart enough to give them the phone number and all the info that he had.

 

Robert and Bruce believed the guy, and turned him over to some FBI agents, who would deal with him accordingly. Then Robert’s phone went off as they went to join the others, He talked to a person on the other line for a few minutes, Bruce overheard some things like national security, takeover, and stock buying.

 

As they got back upstairs, Robert started to talk, “My contact over at the Security and Exchanges Commission, said that there is talk of change at S.I. and someone is buying stocks quickly.”

 

Clint and Natasha were given the info from the dude, in the hulk room. and they would go check it out. Pepper had gone to bed, Where everyone else agree that would probably be best, and to start fresh.

  
  


The next morning Robert woke up and check this phone for messages which there were none. Bruce and Steve had already left to take their shift watching Tony

 

Pepper unfortunately had to go to work but she was grateful to see the extra security in the building and the security agents were told to make sure not to get in her way or there will be consequences, it was okay, everyone offered their sympathy.

 

Pepper was then summon to a board meeting later in the day. As she walked in, she saw all the senior board member and none of them look happy

 

“Miss Potts, is come to our attention that Mr. Stark, is in a coma and maybe for some time are you aware of the company bylaws state. That a person with the Stark name or blood must be available or the CEO hold the majority of shares.” Pepper was shocked that they would pull this move.

 

“I don't understand what is going on here I have done nothing, but bust my ass to make Stark Industries a global power and have succeeded, except you people keep fighting me tooth and nail. Mr. Stark is in a coma, and this is what you care about?"

 

“Watch your tongue, you will not talk to me, I have been with Stark Industries before you were born. You have taken advantage of his son, and then he makes you CEO, he has turned his back on us, the old guard. but we are the ones that know the true power. All you women, think  the same, that you can do a man’s job, well you can’t you have failed.”

 

“The old guard is right, well maybe you should hurry up and die, Tony has a vision for the future, and he has pointed us in the right direction. I will support and succeed in that choice, and if you can’t see the profits that we have had, maybe you need stronger glasses.”

 

“Listen here you little, bitch,I made my millions the old fashion way, I didn’t take some cheap ass way of getting it. “ As Pepper looked around, she could see everyone was afraid to say anything, but be damn if she would back down now.

 

“You are blind and lack the clear vision, it does not matter, the board has come to a decision, as of the end of the day, you are fired. The new owner of the S.I. has decided that you are not needed.”

 

Pepper was in shock,”You, you, can’t do that, only Tony can make that choice.” but then she heard a voice that made her skin crawl

 

“Nope, I am currently the Stark with the most stocks and I am not in a coma, so the board has transferred the power to me. So that even if Stark would wake up, he will have no power.”

 

Pepper turned around and saw a man, “Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Howard Jones, but here is my Birth Certificate, and as you see Howard Stark is my father. He had an affair with my Mother who was married to Hugh Jones. So you can leave now, you stupid bitch, maybe if you give me a little something, I will put you in the mail room”

 

Pepper was stunned silent, she always had heard the  rumors, but never believed them. “So since I am in the direct bloodline, I will be taking over Stark Industries.” Pepper turned around all she saw was angry mean faces, no one would help her, she was alone. “You are fired!” She was about to cry, when she heard the sound of the door being kicked in, and another voice of Agent Hall.

 

“Aww hell no, Arrest that jackass now.” Howard turned around and suddenly he pushed to the floor, as well as two senior board members, by FBI and SHIELD Agents, they were read their rights, and pulled back up to the wall.

 

“What is the meaning of this, you can’t do this. I have rights,  and you are trespassing"

 

“You know that is funny, everyone thinks they have rights. You don't, you are a  fucking terrorist and the fuck I can’t arrest you. Howard Jones, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Tony Stark, Illegal weapons, Illegal transactions of stocks,” then Robert punched him in the gut, “And that is for hurting Pepper’s feelings.”

 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, I own Stark Industries, I will be out of jail by this afternoon. I know more judges than you think.

 

“No, I don’t care how many judges you claim to own, and two you don't own S.I."

 

“Says who, you, You are stupid cop, I will have your badge shoved up your ass.”

 

“Fuck you, The Federal Government decides that fucknut, You see Stark Industries has a lot of Military contracts, and also is part of the Security force to guard the nation. So the S.E.C. can void any takeovers or firings that would put this company could have, in the interest of national security. Considering you have just been arrested for attempt murder and other acts of terrorism, I am pretty sure you little takeover is denied.”

 

A man came in the room and introduced him as a Commissioner for the S.E.C., basically the number two man of the government organization. “Ms. Potts, I am terrible sorry about the words that you heard today. But The Federal Government will not approve of any takeover of the S. I. and I am reinstalling you in charge. Until Mr.Stark awakens, our prayers are with him."

 

Pepper was shocked by all the events. She looked to see agent Hall, explaining to the criminals what was going to happen. Then they all left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

 

"Thank you...." Pepper tried to say

 

Robert just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Pepper felt the tears coming. So after having another good cry. Robert just looked at her, "One of Tony's deepest fears is that he will wake up and you will be gone. knows . Please go and wait for him."

 

Pepper just smiled and started to walk out the room. She stopped at the doorway and turnaround "If you ever want her back, I will make it happen." Robert just smiled, you knew that you would love to have his daughter back in this late but he made the decision a long time ago that it would be have to be her choice and no one else.

 

Pepper went back to the carrier, as she down next to Tony. She picked up his hand and kiss it so softly. "Hey babe it is me, I want you to know I love you I will always love you I want to be with you forever."

 

Each of the Avengers spend time in Tony's room. Pepper saying how much they missed him and that is pretty much what happened for the next week on a Tuesday morning, just as the sun was starting to rise.

 

A miracle happened as Pepper kissed his forehead and said "Good morning, my love." As she was sitting back down she heard the the words, that made break down and sob so loudly.

 

"I love you too"

 

All the Avengers had heard Pepper crying and as they ran into the room, they saw their friend, team member, someone they loved with a big smile holding Pepper


	6. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible death, Child abuse, graphic description,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthor’s Note: Okay I was not happy with ending, so I changed things, Please send me a message if you like this one better

Warning this story has child abuse.

  
  
  


Wayne Load, was a good child, well he tried to be, at least that is what he thought. He always loved animals, he want to be a veterinarian when he grew up. He loved soccer,baseball, and football, he always tried his best to win. He loved school, Mom, and everyone, he was a happy child.

 

But there was one person that made him doubt his love, and that was his father. Especially when he drank, or did drugs. His mom worked for a big corporation, she would take him there some times so that he could meet and play with new friends.

 

Stark Industries always had family activities, so that working parents could spend more time with their children. Darcy Lewis was one of the planners. She helped start the first kickball league in NYC history. This was the first year of the league and the team that won the championship. Would get the best prize ever, an entire day with the Avengers. So each team tried their hardest.

 

Wayne's team was currently tied for the lead with 5 games left. He was one of the best kickers, well that was until one night his father came home drunk and punched him hard in the leg. Wayne was crying, his father yelled at him, called him worthless, garbage scum, a whole lot of curse words. His father punched him again in the leg over and over.

 

He reached to pick him up and shake him while screaming in Wayne's face. He threw Wayne down on the bed, but he bounced off the bed on to the floor. The father kicked him in the leg, just as his mom came in room. She screamed and cried for him to stop.

 

He cursed at her and pushed her against the wall. She backed down afraid that he would hurt her again. He yelled at her, and slap her, calling a worthless whore. He stumbled out of the room.

 

She ran over to Wayne and picked him up, they both cried and held each other all night long, Wayne was praying for an angel, to save them.

 

The next afternoon Wayne showed up to play, he was wearing long sleeves shirt and pants to cover his bruising. He told the coach that he forgot his playing clothes. The coach was not happy and made him sit out the game, but because of that they lost the game.  

 

His team was mad at Wayne for letting them down. Darcy was watching the game and noted that Wayne didn’t play,she also could see from the way he moved something was wrong it was May, and he was dressed for October.

 

"Some wrong my lady," asked Loki, he had noticed that she was staring at some child on the bench wearing clothing that covered his body.

 

"Yeah there is something wrong with that kid."

 

Darcy made a mental note to look at his file, she would ask Jarvis or Agent Hall to do it. At the end of the day’s games, the tie was still between the two teams. Wayne's coach noticed that he was walking a little different, he had a thought to ask, but he had too much to do right now.

 

Later that day, Robert, Steve, and Clint were watching a movie on TV, when Robert, heard from behind him. “Um, Robert, can you look into something please?” it was Darcy, she handed Robert a piece of paper with an address and name. Robert took the paper with a confused look, when he went ask why for the reason, “Something is not right, okay?” Robert nodded his head, he had learned to trust everyone feelings, over the past months.

 

Robert excused himself and went down to his floor, as he turned on the computer and typed the information. He wondered what he would pull up the person, ‘Hmmm. Wayne Load, nine years old, hispanic, no police record, no gang affiliates, and general a good kid. Lives with Mother and Father, Mother is an employee of S.I., has a good work record., Father has been unemployed for five years. arrested for dui, three times, Oh Fuck, has been arrested for domestic abuse twice, suspected child abuse, but child services never followed through with it, fucking great!!!’

 

Robert leaned back in his chair, Child abuse was a very touchy subject. It never happened to him, but he had seen it enough times with the FBI, that is made his skin crawl. “Jarvis, ask Darcy to come down here.”

 

“Right away Agent Hall.”

 

A few minutes later Darcy came down, with Betty and Jane, Robert raised his eyebrows. “I had a feeling that this was going to be bad, so I asked them to come,”

 

“That is okay Darcy, I am afraid to admit, but you are right.” and with that Robert read the child’s information. Everything was okay, until he got to the Father, and then Darcy got upset. “What.. what. can you do.”

 

“Right now, not a lot, I will contact child services, but we are going to need some help here. Photos would help, if there are other child that live at the house, a full confession would be nice,”

Robert stated.

 

“Okay, just try and help please?”

 

“I will, and I am being serious okay.” Robert answered

 

So the ladies left his floor, Robert picked up the phone and called child services, he talked to lady that had just started there, this would be her first case. She would look into it tomorrow and get back to him.

 

As he set the phone down, He asked Jarvis to find Pepper, she was still in her office, so he called over to her, and explained everything to her. Pepper offered a meeting with the woman tomorrow, Robert agreed with that, for some reason, time seemed important.

 

So the next day, Child services showed up at the school, that Wayne went to, they talked to him for a little while, Wayne would not let them take photos of himself, he knew that would make his father angry. The lady promised he would be safe, he did not believe her, he was promised that before, he was still healing from that beating.

 

Kim was told by her boss to go to this room at 11am, as she entered the room, she swallowed hard, there was a  man in a suit, a blond hair woman and red haired woman sitting at the table, They explain who each of them were and what the matter was about. Kim denied everything and that they had no business poking their noses where it did not belong. “Mrs. Load, I will remind you that if you are hiding or covering any form of abuse in your home, you will be charged as well.” She got up to walk out the door, “Look, I know you hearts mean well, but please, I beg of you, stay out of my home. Good bye.” and with that she went back to work.

 

Pepper looked at Robert, who was scratching his forehead. “Not much we can do here, by the law, I mean.” Natasha nodded in agreement.

 

Wayne was walking home, when he heard his name called, he looked over and it was his mother. He smiled, with one that could light up any room. As he got into the car, his mother asked him if anyone talked to him today. He told her everything that happened, she proud of him keeping his mouth shut, and then they went home.

 

That night Robert talked to the lady from Child services, she was not able to do anything because the law was clear, they had nothing to go on, so they had to drop it for now..

 

The next game Wayne showed up, he was correct clothes, even though they were long sleeves and pants. They were of lightweight material, and team colors, he looked good in them, but his leg was killing him. He knew they had to win the game, the other team lost earlier, he played as hard as he could, and in the end they won, they were in first place with three games left to go.

 

Robert, Darcy, Pepper, Natasha, with Bruce and Betty were all watching, Darcy “He plays with his heart on the line.” It broke her heart she knew he was in pain.

 

“He is a lot of pain, his body movements aren’t naturally they are planned out,” Bruce noted

 

One of Wayne’s team members came up to him and slapped in the arm, He howled in pain and immediately grabbed it, tears were in his eyes. “He played it off that he hurt it during the game.”

 

The Avengers heard the howl, and winched at the sound.

 

Darcy turned to Robert, ”Can’t you do something?” she pleaded.

 

Robert just shook his head, “I can do something, it just wouldn’t be legal. I could send a strike team in, but that will solve nothing. They have to come to us for help. I understand that you want to save them, but you have to want to be saved in order for it to work.” as they all walked out of the gym.

 

“He is right, I have had coworkers that were abused by their spouses, well they were forced out or rescued. Well they went back to it, and it got worse for them.” Betty replied

 

“Were you ever hit, Robert?” Darcy asked, the question made everyone stopped

 

Robert took a breath, “Yes, but I earned it” Everyone gasped, “No, I know what you are thinking, but it was the correct punishment.”

 

“What could you have ever done to say that you earned that?” Darcy almost shouted

 

“Well, I blew up my sandbox, with ten gallons of gas, then almost burned the garage down with both cars and a motorcycle in it, twice. I poured gas on the floor. and then there was the time I poured gas in a bush by my house.” Robert thought for a second, “yup that is it,”

 

Everyone was just looking at Robert, like he had a fourth head, “Yeah I would have killed you, I have to be honest.” Natasha

 

Even Darcy was having a hard time arguing with that point, they started to walk again

 

Things were okay in the Wayne’s home, his dad was in jail for public intoxication charge, so he would be in there for a week or so. Wayne was happy, he could heal up. and then win next week, they would automatically be the champions if the other team loses. Then he could meet Captain America, Iron Man, or even the Hulk. Maybe he could get the Hulk to beat up his dad, yes it was a good week.

 

It was a good week, his father came home two days later, and he was pissed off to hell. They left him there, so that they could relax, he would teach them. He went into the house and saw them watching tv, well he picked up the TV and smashed it into the ground, Wayne tried to get away, but the father grabbed him by the next and started to yell at him, calling him worthless and a piece of shit. He slapped Wayne down to the ground with the back of his hand, Kim tried to stop him, but he was too strong, he punched her in the gut a few times and screamed at her for ten minutes. Finally he was done, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum, he walked upstairs and ordered them, the wimps, the crybabies to clean up the mess.

 

Kim looked at her son, bleeding, the blood mixing in with his tears. She had to do something, she couldn’t ignore this anymore, she needed help. So the next day at work she asked her boss if she could make a phone call, she picked up the phone. Pepper had given her a card, that if she changed her mind, to call, she started to dial the numbers, With each number she pressed her willpower grew weaker, she had two numbers to go, but she was scared to press them.

 

What if they couldn’t help, what if it was a trick, he would kill them. He threaten them to that point, his anger was pure evil. She hung up the phone, maybe it will get better, it was her fault.

 

Wayne did not go to school, he was sick with the flu, all he did was sit in his room, look out the window. He imagine a happy family, his father would come home from work, mom would have made dinner already, there would be hugs and kisses all around for everyone. They would have a dog named Skip, and cat named Fuzzy. He would often have this vision, but it was never true.

 

Darcy was walking around the tower, when she bumped into a woman in the elevator, she knew who the woman was, from the files. It was Wayne’s mother, and she had bruising around the neck. Darcy wanted to stay quiet, she remember what everyone said., but she couldn’t

 

“Jarvis please stop this now.” and the elevator came to stop

 

_“As you wish Miss Lewis,”_

 

Darcy, took a deep breath, as she felt her eyes swell up, turned to face the woman who was scared out of her mind. “Look I know I shouldn’t do this, but I have to, Wayne is such a wonderful child, and you seem nice. Let’s help you , I know we can, I know a billionaire, he will build you your own development. I know two master spies that will take out that son of bitch in a heartbeat. I know two demi gods that will take you two to another planet. There are three brilliant scientist that will help you as well, one of which will turn into the Hulk, who is totally loveable guy, as long as you don’t shoot him and it is this guy who works for the federal government will do anything to help.” Then she took a deep breath.

 

Kim just smile, “I know you mean well, and your heart is true. I will think about it and call you tomorrow.”

 

Darcy just nodded, “okay. thank you.” as the elevator doors opened and KIm walked out.

 

_“Miss Lewis,”_

 

“J-man, Darcy please.”

 

_“Sorry, that was truly a honorable thing that you just did.”_

 

" I hope so too man, I hope so"

 

Kim went home saw the house wasn't destroyed. She made dinner it was going to be a perfect night everything is going to be ok. Wayne came downstairs and saw his mom smile the dinner table was set and the food look delicious. Then he came in.

 

Then he came home once again high on cocaine and drunk. He was cursing at them criticizing them for acting like they were better than him that they were nothing, but worthless garbage. He took the table and he flipped it over and then he punched Wayne in the face and broke his nose is Kim saw the blood from her son's face with tears. She had it, Kim couldn't take it anymore she took the frying pan and with all her might, she nailed him right on the head. He slumped on the ground, she picked up the phone and she called it.

 

The phone rang and she picked it up "Hello" Darcy said her eyes widened  "Kim where are you at?" Quickly Darcy grab some spaghetti sauce and started to write the address on the table "Yes we will be there soon just hold on, “ She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at  her,  like she had gone completely insane, “Oh yeah,” Darcy quickly explained to the team. “Look I am sorry, I ran into Kim on the elevator and I pleaded with her to get help. Well that was her on the phone, she smack the asshole with a pan, Wanye is bleeding.”

 

Robert just looked at Darcy for a few seconds and shook his head, "I should have guessed this would happen.” He took out his phone and call a local NYPD branch. He spoke to the stations captain and had two cars dispatched to the location.

 

"Steve, Darcy with me. Clint and Natasha, Bruce backup, Tony, can you be surveillance from above,  let's roll." They all hurried to the SHIELD vehicles, that were equipped with police lights and sirens.

 

"Why are we all rushing over there?" Darcy asked

 

"I have seen many times,when the victims are ready to leave. Things get ugly real fast, and deadly," Robert replied with a grim face, as they all piled into the suvs and headed to the location.

 

Tony arrived at the house before everyone, he did a thermal scan and it showed two signatures on the upper floors and one on the floor below them not moving. He reported the findings to the rest of the team.

 

The police officers arrived at the house, Tony flew down to greet them and let them know what he found. Unfortunately at that moment the father started to wake up, he saw the emergency lights outside. He pulled the gun out of his back and made sure it was loaded. He then walked upstairs, with one thought if he was going down so were them.

 

Kim and Wayne had just finished getting the things together and going to go outside. When they turned around and saw the monster pointing a gun at them, their hearts just stopped.

 

"Sir, my scans show that there are three people on the second floor and the larger heat signature might be armed,"  Jarvis reported to Tony.

 

The officer picked his radio, "Dispatch, we have a 1210, suspect is armed, request bus, 10-10 and Cau."

 

"10-9 all units officers at address 10-10, 10-4 on buses and Cau. Also supervisor on route with Swat." Dispatch replied

 

"Robert, what the hell is going on?" Darcy asked

 

"Not good, they have a hostage situation, he is armed, and they sending backup with medical services and child services." Robert answered, he switched channels on the radio, "Barton, did you copy that?"

 

"Copy 10-4, eta ten minutes. Banner wanted to know his status."

 

"Roger, status is medical, copy. No, I repeat no code green."

 

"10-4 agreed."

 

As they raced to the location, Tony went back up to observe what was happening, the father was enraged accusing them of betraying him.

 

Wayne was scared as he was held by his mother. He thought he was going to die. But then he saw Iron Man, the Avengers were here. There was hope.

 

Kim didn’t know what to do, she was glad the police were here. She couldn't believe how her life changed so badly. The man she married and fell in love with, now held a gun at them.

 

Robert and the rest of team arrived at the house ten minutes later. Swat was on site and setup, they were trying to call and negotiate, but he wouldn't pick up the phone.

 

The father was pacing back and forth in the room. He wanted to kill them for putting him in this situation. But he wanted her to suffer, the worthless whore bitch.

 

"Clint get yourself set up on that roof, fire only with a clear line, Natasha do your magic, Steve come with me, we will go in through the back. Leave the shield here, space will be tight. Officer  get the Swat on the front" And then Robert handed Steve a gun. Everyone went into mission mode.

 

Clint got on a roof, he lined up, but he could only see the mom and son. He saw it their eyes, they were scared to death.

 

Natasha started climbing up to where she was next to the window on the other side but her view was obstructed she also could see Kim and Wayne.

 

Wayne looked over and he thought she saw a woman in black with red hair, he couldn’t believe it. The Avengers were here to save them. He smiled a little, well the father got really pissed off and started to curse.

 

Robert and Steve got in through the back, as they moved slowly through the house.  Moving with such caution, but also with a little speed. They walked up the stairs ever so slowly.

 

The Swat was setup on the front, ready to smash the door in.

 

Darcy just held her breath, she wanted everyone to be okay. She wanted Wayne and Kim to be alright.  Why didn't she do more to save them.  

 

The father cursed and cursed, "You think those freaks will save you, I am going to make you suffer and live in hell!!" He moved the gun to point it at Wayne and he took a step forward, and put his finger on the trigger.

 

Kim decided at that moment, she quickly pushed Wayne out of the way as the gun went off. Then she felt like she had been hit by a truck, darkness was all she could see.

 

Clint saw the gun, he took aim, took a breath and let it fly. Unfortunately it was a sixteenth of a second too late.

 

Natasha heard the gun go off, and broke into the room through the window, she saw him and with one roundhouse kick. He was down as the door burst open.

 

Robert and Steve heard the gun go off, Steve kicked the door open, Robert saw the target down and went to secure him. Only after he was in the cuffs did he hear the screaming.

 

Swat heard the gun go off, they broke down the door and secured the house. Then they into the room and got on the radio requesting EMT, ASAP.

 

Darcy heard the gun off, the cops go into the house,  but then she heard the bloodcurdling screaming that made everyone stop for a second in their tracks.  "MOMMY!!!" Her heart sank to the lower of low

 

Robert got off the suspect and ran over to Wayne. He was checking Kim vitals they were weak at best.

 

Natasha and Steve checked Wayne, he was okay physically, but the screams and tears wouldn't stop. Steve just hugged him.

 

The officers secured the father and pulled him out of the room. The medics came in and started working on her. Banner was with them to help, they tried to stop the blood.

 

Later that night, Robert had finished talking to Fury. He wanted the reports the next day. He did actually congratulate them on a nice job, he offered his condolences.

 

Darcy just sat in a waiting room with Wayne holding him, he had finally fallen asleep on her lap. His face was cleaned up. She was staring forward, she didn’t even notice a man kneel down next to her.

 

"Hey, you alright?" It was Robert , offering a weak smile.

 

"What, oh, um yeah, I guess,"

 

"You know that you did everything that you could. That there was nothing more you could have done.”

 

"Yeah, Clint and Natasha already told me that, what is going to happen to him?" As she looked at the child, whose future was so unclear.

 

Robert let out a sigh, "Well, I talked to child services, and his grandparents are flying in from Florida, thanks to Tony. I guess he will live with them."

 

"I wish I could have done more to save them"

 

"Darcy, you went above and beyond, if you hadn't talk to her, they might both be dead."

 

"I know, it hurts, why did she have to die."

 

"Because she wanted him to live." And then he put his arm around her, and held her until Loki and Thor showed up. The grandparents came in, it was so late, Tony and Pepper offered them to stay in a guest room at the tower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Wayne’s team was in the championship game, Wayne’s grandparents, stayed at the tower so that he could play. He was determined to play his best, it was a good game. His team won the championship, Wayne won the M.V.P. of the season.

 

The next day at the cemetery Darcy, Agent Hall, Pepper, Jane, and the rest of the Avengers, watched a boy with two elderly family members.

 

Wayne was standing in front of Kim’s site, “Mommy, we won the championship. Grandma and Grandpa, said that we are going to head down to Florida. Mr. Stark told them, that I will be able to go to any college I want to, that he will set up a fund for me.” Wayne took a breath, “I miss you, I love you, I am always going to remember what you did for me.” He took off a medal that he was wearing, “I will always remember you, but you deserve this more than me.”

 

He walked up to the stone, and he carefully draped the medal over the stone. So that it was directly under her name. Wayne walked back to his grandparents, and they had a group hug.

 

The Avengers just watched, a few of them had some tears fall, then a soft voice spoke,”That boy is filled with honor, and love.”, Commented Thor, everyone just looked at him and smiled. Thor felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, When Thor turned to see, he was surprised to see it was Loki.

 

“Yes, he is,” was all Loki said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few months later, Darcy Lewis was in the courtroom for the State of New York vs Bill Load, he had plead not guilty to first degree murder. When asked by the defense, "So Miss Lewis, you were in the elevator with her, why didn’t you stop her. You could have done more."

 

Darcy took a breath, she looked into the courtroom and saw Robert nod. "I did everything I could, according to what the law allows"

 

"Oh really, and what does the law allow."

 

"I can only save someone, if they want to be save."

 

Oh Bill Load was found guilty of First Degree Murder and sentenced to Death

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Sorry about the ending, but in this case many times there is not a happy ending. Millions of families, have suffered abuse.  It is not a laughing matter, or one to be ignored. If you know someone who is a victim, try to help them. If you are a victim, DON'T ACCEPT IT, get help, talk to someone, no one deserves it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Maria

It was time for their monthly meeting, once a month sometimes twice rarely three times. Jane, Betty, Darcy, Pepper, Natasha, and Maria would all get together. They would always get together at the Tower. Now the men would know never to interrupt that is, if they valued their lives. It was a chance for the women to relax to be females, to gossip to shatter to watch cheesy love movies.

Each time they got together, they took turns to pick the movie and the food. What to talk about during time, it was Darcy’s turn. This was after the trial with the Load case. She was still little uneasy and still felt bad on how the boy's mother died.

As the ladies came in the room they sat down on the couches it was Natasha and Pepper on one couch, Jane and Betty on another one, Maria and Darcy sat on recliners.

As they all sat with wine glasses, Darcy looked at Maria, "How do you do it?" 

Maria looked at her confused "what do you mean?"

Darcy answered,"Well I have Loki, Tony has Pepper, Jane and Thor, Bruce and Betty, Natasha has Clint,and Steve is still available. We see our other half all the time, but you rarely ever see Robert."

Maria took a breath "it's hard, not going to lie, I enjoyed being with him he makes me smile. But I'm always on the Helicarrier and he's in Washington, so it's tough, but we know that. I like the way we kiss I like the way he holds my hand when we go out to dinner but our interactions unlimited Fury was very specific about us being together. I was actually surprised that he allowed us. He felt that we would be professional about it and we are"

Jane looked at Maria "Did you guys have sex yet?"

Maria just blushed, "Well no, but there was that one night." But then her face got rigid, "If this leaves the room, I will find you and you will pay dearly. One night after a lovely date, it was very romantic we went back to my place. Well we started to get hot and heavy and he had a problem." Everyone had a shocked look on their face.. "He was devastated, I was upset, he said goodnight and left. After an hour I cooled down enough, so I looked up his medication. Now he has been taking each of those pills for over 15 years. Each one of them has the problem, listed as a major side effect. I can't be mad at him, it's not his fault, he needs to take the medication."

Everyone’s faces softened, this was a Maria that no one saw. She was exposing her heart. She took another drink of wine.

"So early the next morning, I went to his floor at the tower. Jarvis allowed me into his room, because he was still sleeping. And I crawled into the bed with him, I put my arm around him, when he woke up and saw me. We had an understanding talk, kissed and then it wasn't incredible, but it was with heart moment."

Everyone looked longing at each other. 

Maria took a sip of wine, "Later that night, he looked at me and ask why I was still with him. I said you are the first person ever to get to me. I don't want to lose that, I asked him does it bother him about problem. He remembers his grandfather told him something. And his grandfather told him it's never the sex that last in the stories of love. Its holding the hands or remembering what amusement park you went to the walks in the woods or at night on a beach under the moon those of the memories you remember forever."

Darcy looked at Maria "that is so sweet what a romantic."

Pepper spoke, "He does make you happy?"

Natasha answered,"I remembered when I first met you. When Clint brought me in from the red room. You were very closed, like a bank vault. Now you are here sharing the your feelings with us, you must be happy."

Maria nodded,"I never thought it would be possible, but he has gotten to me. He is different than the others, Thor has the hammer and muscles, Steve has courage and serum, Clint his dead aim and heart, Bruce has the Hulk and a genius, and Tony, he is in his own category."

Pepper smiled, "Ahem, to that."

Maria smiled, "Robert, he just knows, if I having a bad day. He sends me a goofy text message, or when I walk into my office there will be a single flower on my desk. During the meetings he usually making faces at Tony or Steve behind their backs."

Natasha smiled,"I will admit, he does make Clint crack up."

Maria smiled, "But you what is best about him, and it is odd. He let's me defend myself, he seems to when to come help me out. Like if agents are giving me a hard time, he doesn't threaten to kick their asses. He waits for me to ask, or he asks, would you like to make them suffer?" 

Jane,Darcy, Betty, and Pepper just stared at her. "Wow that must be so easy. I am so tired having to stop Tony from doing something stupid." 

Jane poured herself another glass of wine," I remember when those two idiots were harassing me," Pepper nodded," Jarvis told you and Robert, I remember when he was chewing the assholes out, but he never once said that I was Thor's girl. Ooohh I hate when people say that."

Darcy laughed, "Yes, you do hate that."

Pepper smiled, "I remember when he got Tony to come in that afternoon when everything went to hell." Jane and Darcy nodded their heads. "The power went out, and I was thinking where is my hero. I was so frustrated, but then the power comes on and there is Tony talking to everyone and defending me." Her eyes got misty "When Tony was in the coma, and the senior corporate board was after me. He came in and saved the day."

Darcy nodded, "I remember Valentine's Day, Loki really tried to make dinner, but he burned the hell out of it. Suddenly a server bot comes with a cart of two fancy dinners and wine, with a card. 'Sorry he ran out the room, before i could stop him. New stove will be here tomorrow. Signed Agent Hall.' We had a good laugh. Then he helped me to overcome my doubt. That I did everything possible for Wayne. He helped me find the strength for the trail."

Natasha just smiled, "I remembered the whole dream thing, after that he meet with me. He asked me, if I wanted my dreams gone, I said no, I want to keep them. So I will always remember where I came from and never want to return to."

Betty just giggled a little, " I remember when I first met him in my office, I thought he was after Bruce. So I ripped into him for ten minutes, accusing, mocking, and belittling him. He just sat there, didn't say a word until I was done." Betty just shook her head, "then he says the statement that I never thought I would hear."

Darcy asked,"Hey I was curious about that, what did he say to you?"

Betty replied,"He said to me, 'Oh, yes, my question for you, Dr.Ross, would you like to meet Dr. Banner in New York for dinner and then help me throw your bastard of a father in prison?' My jaw dropped and all I could say was, what?"

Maria just smiled, “ See what I mean, he helps out, but just enough."

Jane "I wish we could repay the favor."

Unfortunately none of them knew that would be the night that Robert would snap.


	8. Laura Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry made some changes

“Sit down, Agent Hall,” Director Fury directed as he walked into the room.

Agent Hall felt very uneasy feeling in his stomach, Fury was too calm to him, it appeared that he was controlling his emotions; that was never a good sign. Nevertheless, he took a seat and looked up at the director. “Okay director, what’s up? Because I can tell that it is not good.”

“What would make you say that, Agent?” Fury asked casually. “Maybe I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“With all due respect, sir, I am calling bullshit on you. You are rarely this calm, you were actually polite to me on the phone,” Robert analysed, as he lifted his hands and brought them together.

Fury just sat there and stared at the agent for a moment or two, “Very good, yes there is a problem. It concerns Barton.”

Hall took a deep breath, “Why? What’s up, he is on assignment right?”

“Yes.” Fury confirmed before pausing for a split second. “He is on assignment in Colombia; a drug cartel, the  José Santa-Landoño cartel, is suspected of having gotten some Chitauri artifacts from the black market.” He stood up from his chair, and turn to walk to the window, facing away from him.

Robert was puzzled by this movement, he didn’t quite understand what was going on yet, there wasn’t enough details provided. “Okay, he has been gone for two weeks.” He calculated out loud, “How often are check-ins?”

“Usually two to three days, depending on the assignment.” Fury turned around to face the agent, “Agent Barton has missed three check ins, he has never done that before.”

Robert suddenly understood the concern for the matter, “How long ago was he last supposed to check in?”

Fury looked down at his computer, then back at Robert, “about a half an hour ago.”

“Oh, damn,” He muttered to himself before looking back up at the director. “Thank you for informing me. But now what? I am pretty sure you know how the team will react when they find out.”

“Yes, I am well aware that everyone is going to go crazy; that is why I am telling you.” Fury responded with a hint of  assertiveness in his voice.

“Why do I feel like I am walking into a lion’s den, and I am covered in blood and have a plate of raw steaks with me?” Robert shot back.

Fury just nodded, “They won’t kill you, have a good day, Agent.”

Robert sighed as he got up from his chair and started to walk out the door. “Just a heads up, if they do kill me. So help me, I am coming back to haunt your ass forever,” he added at the door with sarcasm in his voice.

“Get in line, good day,” Fury said with anger in his voice.

Robert just shook his head, and walked out of the office.

 

* * *

 

As Robert drove back to the Avengers tower, he wondered what had happen to Barton. He was immature, cocky, and downright annoying, when he was off the clock. However, when he was undercover, the man did not make mistakes; he was cold, smooth, and very wise.

He pulled into the parking garage and walked to the elevator, “JARVIS, do you have a moment?” Robert asked the A.I.

“Yes, Agent Hall, how may I help you?” replied a smooth voice.

“Where is everyone?” Robert answered

“Dr. Banner, Dr. Ross, and Sir are in laboratory six. Lord Thor and Lord Loki, are in the training room sparring. Dr.Foster and Miss Lewis are in the Kitchen. Ms. Potts is on the common floor, with Agent Romanoff and Mr. Rogers, watching TV.”  Jarvis answered

“Okay, please notify everyone to report to the common floor. I need to speak to them about something,” He said solemnly, this news was not going to go over well. 

“Yes Agent Hall, does this concern, Agent Barton, since he is the only one not present.”

“Sometimes I forget how smart you are. Yes it does, but please don’t tell everyone, let me break it to them.” Robert pleaded.

“Of course, Agent Hall,” Jarvis replied. 

“Why me?” Robert shook his head, as the elevator stop at his floor, he got off and walked to his apartment. He stopped at the door and placed his hand on the scanner. After a second or two the door opened, Robert walked into his kitchen and opened a cabinet next to the refrigerator. He pull out a small bottle and took his daily medication  ‘Whole team is going to go nuts, and I thinking there will be no sleep for a while.’ Robert thought to himself.  ’Lucky me and my narcolepsy.’ He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

“Agent Hall, everyone is on the common floor waiting for you.”  Jarvis stated

“Thank you Jarvis,” Robert replied calmly before walking to the elevator and stepping in. He took a deep breath as the elevator doors closed. As Robert walked out of the elevator you could see everyone looking at him you could tell everyone was nervous and wanted to know what was going on. 

Tony spoke first, ”Well Mr secret agent man is the big news?” in his usual cocky voice.

Thor was next to speak, “Yes Hall, what is so important, I was doing well, sparring against my brother.”

Loki looked at Thor, “What mystical drugs are you smoking? I was just about to pin you into submission.” He countered.

Thor just shook his head, “I think you are mistaken, brother, you were being over-confident.”

Tony jumped in, “Enough of this, Jarvis who was winning? I got ten on Thor, anyone else in?”

“You are on, I am sure that Thor was doing well,” Darcy commented.

Natasha rolled her eyes before she spoke, “you are both wrong, Loki was winning.”

Tony smirked slightly, “Table is closed, Jarvis?”

Steve just shook his head in dismay, he wasn’t one to join in these things.

Jarvis then answered, “ I am sorry to report, but Sir and Miss Lewis you have lost. Lord Thor was losing badly today, and to quote ‘whining like a schoolgirl’.” 

Natasha just sat there no expression or comment, but she did lift her hand and opened in which Tony and Darcy placed a bill.

Robert just shook his head. “The reason I have asked you to be here, Director Fury has given me an update on the agent Barton's current mission.” He paused, “he has unfortunately has missed three check-ins and has been classified as MIS.”

As predicted everybody went nuts,Tony was demanding to Jarvis about hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve wanted to know all the details. Bruce was trying to remain calm and breath deeply. Darcy and Jane immediately looked at their boyfriends, who in turned in unison said about going to the Heimdall to see what the gatekeeper could see. 

Natasha was the only one who didn’t go psycho. She got up and walked over to Robert, who at this point, was getting yelled at by Steve and Tony. Tony wanted all the information they could get.to start looking. Steve was upset because he is the leader of the team and had not been notified. 

They both stopped when Natasha walked right in front of them and she stared at Robert. She was quiet and scary, “What exactly did Fury tell you? Please.”

That got Robert’s attention, when the Black Widow says please, you have one chance to do it right or you will be in a world of pain. So Robert told her everything, she just stood there, like she was reading Robert’s mind, to see if he was lying to her. 

After a minute, “Thank you.” she said, and walked to the elevator. The doors opened and she walked in, the doors closed. 

“Where the hell is she going?” Tony asked

“Tony, chill the fuck out. I don’t know and right now, I don’t care. I have to make a few phone calls; maybe someone knows where Clint is”

Steve looked a little surprised that Robert would say that to him, “Look I'm sorry but I'm concerned about my team.”

Robert took offense to this, “And what is that suppose to mean, I am standing here shoveling manure. Fuck you too. I am just as concerned as anyone, Steve,”

In a huff, Robert then turned around and walked to the elevator when the doors opened. Robert walked in, “It may surprise you, but I care about each you equally. Now if you excuse me, I have to help bird fly home.” and then doors closed.

Robert got off on his floor and immediately started to call everyone he knew, CIA, FBI, DEA, and ATF contacts. Hell he even called some friends in Mexico to see if they heard anything.

 

* * *

2 days earlier

 

Jose Sanchez hadn't always been a DEA agent, he worked as a NYPD agent for a few years before being recruited by the DEA. He joined the DEA nearly six years ago and established himself as a top notch undercover agent. His current mission was to infiltrate a certain cartell. No previous agents had succeeded, but after four months, he managed to get an opening. The mission was now at the two year mark and he was close to getting all the intel he needed. The problem was that they could never find the “big clue”, the thing that could shut the cartel down. Plus the cartel had deep pockets into the national government of Colombia. 

Thankfully, during his mission he had space and was able to venture off from the cartel without question, giving him time to give constant updates. A year previously, he pulled one of the leader's teenage daughters out of the way when New York was attacked by aliens. He didn’t mention, how he was only able to save her, because he was in the area helping out after being saved by Robin Hood or whoever that guy with the bow and arrow was. 

He didn't think about it too much and never spoke about the few moments he spent helping to clear out a building to save innocent lives with 'Robin Hood' during the battle. But as he walked into the interrogation room and saw the man tied up, he knew that his cover wasn't worth the man getting tortured or killed--he was a hero. Everybody knew that, but didn't know his face. They captured him six days ago, he was crouched down, maybe napping when they spotted him through night-vision goggles. They had separated into six teams surrounding him, he had nearly gotten away, somehow hearing them approaching. But he wasn’t quick enough and they managed to shoot him with a  tranquilizer gun.

Jose looked around and saw that they were alone, “Hey. I know you, you were in New York. Look at me, relax, I am an agent working with the DEA. Who do I need to call?”

Clint didn't move. He didn't talk, he just kept his head down.

Jose understood the reasoning, the man didn’t trust anyone, Jose would have to earn his trust, so Jose left the room to meet the superiors of the cartel.

As Jose walked into a meeting room, the bosses of the cartel were arguing about what to do with the prisoner. One of them, wanted to chop his head off, another wanted to skin him alive, and then another who was at computer, was very quiet. He was always quiet, but when he spoke everyone listened.

“This man, he has a family,” the man produces a small photo, of a woman and two children. “We have many hackers that are running the photo against every gas station, grocery store, and pharmacy in America. When they get a match they will call us.” 

The other members started to argue with the man, saying the plain will not work and they should just kill the agent now.

“Silence!” He demanded and waited until everybody stopped talking. “We will not kill him, he is a secret agent. If we kill him, his organization will come after her.They are not bound by the government or laws; they work around the world and are very deadly. We need information and this is the best way to do it; we will find his family, and use them to make the prisoner tell us everything he knows. Once we have all the information, then they will be exterminated.” 

Jose did not like this plan at all, he had to earn the archers trust. Therefore, in an attempt to earn his trust, he worked continuously over the next two days. He brought him food and water; Jose would eat and drink a little of food and water, to prove that it wasn’t poisoned to him.

Jose kept Clint informed about the plans of the cartel. However, he failed to make him trust in and his check in was due. To avoid being tracked, Jose walked outside it was the early evening. He pulled the phone out, and turned it on, it took ten seconds to power up. It was a very secure cell phone, the call would not last longer than six seconds, before automatically ending the call and turning the phone off; it was impossible to track the call. Jose checked his surroundings again, he pressed the call button. as the phone rang. Jose heard it answered, so he spoke quickly, “Robin Hood, aliens, hunting family, and safe.” The phone ended the call and automatically turned off. Jose checked the area again, he was safe again. So he walked back inside hoping his agency would do the right thing. 

 

* * *

 

2 days later

 

Robert was calling everyone he knew, looking for anything or anyone that could or would help. Although he was talking to multiple agencies, he was striking out with each one. Then he called the last one, the DEA, as he waited for one of the superiors. He heard a knock on the door and walked to open it whilst remaining on the phone; it was Loki and Darcy.

“Hey guys what's up?’ Robert asked the couple.

“We were just wondering if you had any luck so far?” Darcy answered.

“No, unfortunately no one has heard anything or know anything. I'm actually on my last agency,” Robert answered with a mumble

“Who would that be?” Loki asked.

“The DEA or Drug Enforcement Agency but I doubt I will have any luck with them,” Robert grumbled out. He heard someone talking over the phone. 

The man was one of the people in charge, and wanted to help, but he didn’t know who Robert was talking about; this and being on the phone for the past three hours. Robert had lost about all of his patience.

“Sir, I mean no disrespect, but Agent Barton is known, I mean come on how people do you know running around like Robin Hood shooting arrows at aliens.”

“Wait, wait, where is that paper? Ah, here it is, did you just say Robin Hood and Aliens?” the man asked.

Robert shook his head, “Yes, that is what I just said.”

“Two days ago, a mole in a cartel, checked in, his message was; Robin Hood, Aliens, hunting family, and safe. Safe, is the code for our man.”

“Where is your man?”

“I can’t tell you that over the phone, there are procedures to follow here.”

“Arrgh,” Robert muttered to himself, so close. “Look, just get ahold of Director Nick Fury at S.H.I.E.L.D, if you have to or Commander Maria Hill, they can verify me.”

“Very well, Agent Hall, I will do that now,” and with that the man ended the call.

Darcy and Loki were staring at the Agent very hard.

“Look, I don’t know, maybe, just get the team to together and come to HQ. I am going to go there now and see if I can figure out what is going on.” Robert stated as he gathered his things and headed to the elevator.

 

* * *

Just over an hour later, Agent Hall and Director Fury were having a rather intense discussion, which was more like a giant screaming match between two stubborn minded people.

“Look I don't give a fuck, I am not telling you anything,” Fury expressed strongly. 

“Okay, we have been at this and we aren’t getting anywhere,” Robert huffed. “I don’t care if Clint has a family or not. But I thinking that he does, because you haven’t denied it once.”

“I have told you that is none of your damn business, classified, and leave it the fuck alone.”

Suddenly Fury's phone went off. Fury answered it in a huff. “Fury here... What?”

It was the man from the DEA , that Robert spoke to earlier. “Director Fury, we have received another communication from our mole, he said,  ‘Tres squads, steal, info, terminate, safe, hood safe, and avenge’. that was the whole transmission.”

“Thank you, I will be in touch.” Fury hung the phone up, and glared at the Agent.

“That was the DEA, the new message is this,” And then Fury repeated the message to the Agent, whose face didn’t change for anything.

“Okay, I don’t care or want to know if he has a family. I don't care if he has a family of penguins. But I am pretty sure that you or he had a plan setup to send someone out there already. All I am saying is that there may three hit squads that could headed  out to wherever in  God’s name. I have a pretty good idea, of who is out there. Because Clint doesn’t trust a whole lot of people. All I am asking is send them back up, please. ”

Fury gazed at the agent, “not necessary.”

“I don't care if it may hurts someone's feelings. Sending back up to help is the right thing. Because it tells a person you want them to come home safe , not that you don't trust them. I am sure there is at least three people you trust.”

Fury looked at Robert for a moment or two. “It has already been handled.”

“Thank you. Now, I have a pack of wolves to get ready because we have to free a hawk.” Robert stated as he turned around to leave.

“Hall!” Fury yelled out as Robert was about to open the door to leave.

“Yes Director,” he asked, turning around to look at him.  

“Bring him home alive and save the mole. He deserves to come home as well.”

“Yes sir,“ and Hall left the room.

\-------x------

Natasha was playing with kids when she heard a knock at the door. She told them to go to the safe place and sent Laura with them too. Once they were all safe, she pulled out her gun and walked to the door very slowly, her steps light as a feather.

As she got to the door, she stopped in order listen for a second; she was listening to get a gage of who or what could be on the other side of the door. After a few moments, she relaxed as she worked out who it was and dropped her gun. As she opened it up Natasha looked at the person, “I have to admit, I am surprised; good afternoon.”

“Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to kick your ass, again.” The brunette stated.

“That was one time, Melinda.” 

 


	9. Laura Part 2

“So, what brings you around here; this isn't your usual neck of the woods.” Natasha asked while leaning up against the doorway, blocking the way slightly.

 

“Fury called and told me to relay a message to you. Are you going to invite me in?” May replied.

 

“This ought to be good. Come on in,” Natasha responded as she stepped aside to allow her to come in.

 

A few minutes later as Natasha, Melinda, Laura, and the children were in the living room. Laura was obviously worried, “I know it has been a few years since I was at S.H.I.E.L.D, but this can't been good if Fury sent you out.”

 

Natasha agreed by nodding, “I am actually a little annoyed that he sent you out.”

 

“Don't, the message for me to give you was, sending back up out somebody is telling that person you want them to come home safe, not that you don't trust that.” Melinda stated.

 

Natasha knew immediately, “Hall got under Fury’s skin.” and she smiled.

 

“You actually like your handler?” Melinda answered with an eyebrow up

 

“Robert does a nice job. Plus he knows how to annoy Tony or Clint. So that is always fun. So what is the story?”

 

“Clint was caught by the José Santa-Landoño cartel, they are holding him hostage. Agent Hall has been calling and bugging every government agency, to see if he can get a lead, well he got lucky with the DEA.” Melinda paused for a second, “They have a mole there, the mole recognized Clint and relayed messages to Hall. Which he got to Fury, but now the cartel has sent 3 squads to kidnap you and the kids.”

 

Laura immediately became concerned, and Natasha grabbed her hand. “Relax all you will be safe, I made that promise to Clint.”

 

Melinda nodded, “Just to be on the safe side, there is a truck outside. Take it and go to town. A contact will meet you and take you to a safe house. You will wait there until Natasha, Me, or Fury, arrive to tell you it is safe, no exceptions. okay.”

 

Laura nodded, so for the next ten minutes, with Natasha and May’s help, Laura got into the SUV with the kids, and she drove off to town. “So who is she meeting with?” Natasha asked

 

Melinda looked at her, “Really?”

 

Natasha just smiled back, “Of course, Hill.  So what is going on with the rest of the team?”

 

Melinda, “I think Hall and the rest of them are doing a rescue mission?”

 

Natasha just smiled, “So three squads, so 30 guys tops, right?”

 

Melinda “Sounds about right, machine guns, pistols, couple of shotguns, and not a fucking a clue that we are here.”

 

“Wow, I almost feel bad for them,’ Natasha, as May raised an eyebrow at her, “I said almost.” the widow said with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the quinjet streaked to Columbia, Robert and Steve were going over the plan, “Tony and Thor, you have air support. Thor, do you see the red areas?” Robert pointed to a map.

 

“Yes, they are away from the main attack area,” Thor observed, looking down at the map.

 

“Correct, you are going to light these up first; they are cocaine fields. Burn them to the ground. Then join the rest of the battle and knock out these towers.” Robert directed, before turning to Steve. “Steve, you will be on the ground with some DEA Agents and myself. We’ll taking care of ground forces.”

 

Steve nodded, “Yes Sir.”

 

He turned to Banner after nodding, “You don’t have to join in, we can do his without you.”

 

“Actually, I would like to be involved; the other guy wants to help to get the little hawk back.” Bruce replied while looking a little green.

 

“Right, I am not going to tell the Hulk no for now.” Robert told Bruce before looking at Loki, “Loki, you are on recovery.”

 

“Huh, I am sorry but I am not sure I understand?” The Demigod admitted with a confused look.

 

“Teleport your ass in and rescue Clint,” he clarified before pausing and addressing them all. “If anyone says ‘Robin Hood’, please don’t kill him; that is the mole.”

 

Loki frowned a little, “Sure put restrictions on who I can and cannot.” He looked at Robert, putting on a fake pout.

 

Steve looked around, his eyes landing on each member of the team, “Avengers, let’s get our man back.”

 

* * *

 

The squads of men wearing camouflage clothes-there were only eighteen of them-were walking at a controlled and cautious pace. They had no idea that the cartel whom they were loyal to was beginning to be destroyed right now; they were under radio silence. As they slowly walked to the house they spread out to circle the building. This way they would all arrive at the same time and surround them, allowing no room for escape.

 

Natasha and Melinda waited in the trees until the men walked past them. They slowly dropped down and smirked at each other.

 

Natasha went to the left and Melinda went to the right, slowly staking each victim from behind. None of the guys knew what hit them, some of them got slit across the throat, others got punched out or others were killed in a more creative way. There was only five remaining by the time they reached the front yard; they were very confused on what had happen to the rest of their team. Suddenly they saw two women walk around from the front of the house both dressed in black; from the moonlight, they could tell one had red hair and the other had black hair.

 

“If you were smart you would lay your weapons down and surrender.” The redhead spoke.

 

The men looked at each other uncertainly, “Why should we, the rest of our team will be here shortly.” One of them shouted in response.

 

“No they won’t.” The other woman informed them, “We can assure you of that.”

 

The men looked around, they could not see anyone, except the two women-who had very cold stares on them. Most of the team were unsure on what to do, considering backing down, however, that wasn’t the case for the one in the middle.

 

Pedro was the oldest, he had been with the cartel for fifteen years and had been a killer for over twenty years. He stepped forward, signalling to the others to remain in position, “Creo que sé de ti . Eres la leyenda, la mujer de la muerte?” (I think, I know of you. Are you the legend, woman of death?)

 

Natasha answered him, “Sí.” (Yes.)

 

Pedro instantly replied, “He estado en el negocio por un tiempo muy largo. No tiendo a tomar decisiones precipitadas.” (I have been in business for a very long time. I tend not to take hasty decisions.)

 

Natasha nodded, “Es sabio; Si usted desea vivir, entrega. Su empleador se hace. (That is wise; if you wish to live, surrender. Your employer is done.)

 

Pedro looked at the woman, he knew who she was, he knew the tales, the legends. The Black Widow is in front of them. The other woman, he did not know, but she must be as deadly as her. “Quiero vivir, Negro Viuda. Coloque sus armas hacia abajo hombres.” (I wish to live, Black Widow. Lay your weapons down, men).

 

He stepped forward and knelt down, laying down his machine gun. He then put his other knee on the ground and placed his hands behind his back.

 

The other men were stunned; Pedro had never done this before. They were much younger than him. But Pedro was in charge, and those were the rules of the cartel. Failure to follow the leadership of the group would result in death. Therefore they copied the movements of him.

 

Melinda look at Natasha, “Wow, I am surprised; men with common sense.”

 

Natasha smirked as she slipped her cell phone out and called Fury for them to be removed and detained. A special team would come out to remove the bodies.

 

* * *

 

The battle raged on, the cartel had no chance; they were easily picked off by Iron man targeting system. Thor fried the all the fields of cocaine before taking care of the helicopters which attempted to take off; they didn’t get very far. The Hulk was smashing all of the vehicles and tanks, stopping any transportation out of there.

 

Jose was in the cell with Clint, “My friend, I think your friends are here.”

 

Clint just smirked weakly, “About time, they must have stop for drive through.”

 

Jose suddenly drew his weapon at the appearance of a man, seemingly to appear from nowhere; he had knives in his hands.

 

“You have one chance to say the right thing?” Loki offered, his tone warning.

 

Jose looked at Clint, he tried to think; what could he say that they would know that he was the mole? A realisation hit him as he pointed to Clint, “Robin Hood.”

 

Loki reluctantly put down his weapons, but relaxed and smiled, “Good choice of words.” Loki waved his hand and the chains-which held Barton’s arms-broke apart.

 

Clint was not expecting it and he fell face first on to the floor. “Thanks for the warning, Jackass.” He groaned out on the floor.

 

Loki’s immediate response was to simply shrug his shoulders before he bent down to help Jose pick Clint up. His eyes roamed over Clint’s bruised and cuts body.  

 

“Well, don’t you look lovely.Try not to bleed on me,” Loki commented. “Blood really is a pain to get out of this clothing.”

 

“Whatever.” Clint snarked. “I have had worse done; they are amateurs here,” he added, insulting his captures.

 

Loki just shook his head, “And you do this for a living for what reason, again?”

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has an awesome benefit and retirement package. Ugh, I think, I am going to be sick.” Clint moaned.

 

“Right, how silly of me, I forgot about the retirement. Assuming you live that long.” Loki looked at Jose, “You come here and wrap your arms around my waist. We are leaving now.” Jose took the words to heart and quickly walked behind Loki and wrap his arms around the man’s waist.

 

A few guards came running in the cell, they raised their guns to fire. Loki and the two men disappeared into thin air. The guards all looked at each other, they all nodded at each other; If they would live through this, they would not speak a word of it to anyone.

* * *

 

Loki appeared on the quinjet, and notified the rest of the assault force that Clint was alive and secure with the mole. Ironman helped the DEA hack into all the computers to get the information.

 

The Hulk continued to smash the rest of the vehicles of the enemy. Steve and Hall approached the hulk slowly, and asked if Banner could come back to help Clint out; The Hulk snorted at first before nodding. He sat down and started to transform back. A little while later, Banner had change into some scrubs, and was looking at Barton as he drank some soda and continued to slap Tony’s and Thor’s hands away from his food.

 

Steve was talking to Jose about the undercover assignment. Hall had just sat down, watching the craziness of the team; he just smiled as he realised he wouldn’t want it any other way. Robert got out his phone and set a message, “Hawk is free, but will need some healing.”

 

A few seconds later, he heard his phone go off and look it, is was a text, it said, “Assignment complete, coming home.”  Robert just smiled, and silently thank god that everyone was safe.

 

* * *

 

Laura pulled up to the house, she saw the two women sitting on the deck talking to each other. She got out of the truck and helped her children down to the ground. Nat and May met her halfway. “Well how bad is it?” Laura asked casually, she was used to all of this.

 

“Clint is alive and will need sometime to recover, but then he will be home.” Natasha answered.

 

“Did they get to the house? How bad it is?”  Laura inquired, she wanted to know if there were any dead bodies laying around; she didn’t want her children seeing them.

 

“No, and everything has been cleaned up and the forest as well.” Melinda replied.

 

“And our secret.”

 

“No one knows, there were five survivors, but they will be taken care of and never bother you again.” Natasha promised.  

 

“Thank you. I wish I could repay you.” Laura said, while watching the children run around freely as they played in the yard.

 

“It’s okay. Nat was telling me that you make a mean apple pie,” Melinda commented, hinting.

 

Laura laughed, “Yes. Clint says that it is to die for. Come on in, I will make one up for you guys.” She led them into the house.

 

* * *

**Clint’s pov**

 

“I'm glad to hear that you and kids are safe. Good I was so scared even though, I knew Nat was there.” Clint finished the conversation with his family. He knew he had something to do and it needed to be done now. “Jarvis, where is Robert now.”

 

 _"Agent Barton, Agent Hall is on the common floor with the rest of the avengers, shall I ask him to meet you.”_ Jarvis responded.

 

“No, I will get himself.” As he walked to the elevator for his room. Robert and him had a rough start. He didn’t trust him that much. But over time with battles and down time. Agent Hall has proven time and time again that he only care about them. Whether was someone in danger or someone needing a favor, he was always there to help.

 

Agent Hall had stepped in, when Clint couldn't have asked him. Natasha probably would have okay. But Robert had gotten to Fury and send her help. So that way she would be safe. Clint couldn't ignore that amount of heart. It was time for him to accept the agent into his trust. But he was going to have a little fun.

  

So as the elevator doors opened up and Clint stepped off the lift. He saw Tony,Pepper, Bruce, Betty,Steve, Jane, Thor, Loki, Darcy,and Natasha. All in the room and there by Steve and Jane, was the newest member of his family.

  

So with his meanest voice he gather up he yelled, “Hall!! I want to talk you, alone, now!”

* * *

 

**Robert’s pov**

“Hall! I want to talk to you, alone, now!” Clint yelled as he got off the elevator. Clint was released from Medical the day before, after being there for nearly a week to recover from his injuries. However, now, it appeared he was pissed off and wanted to have some words.

 

Robert was hanging out with the rest of the team in the common room discuss random crap. “Right, well let’s get this over with now.” He stood up from his chair and walked over to the elevator. Steve started to get up, but Robert motioned to him that it will be okay.

 

Robert and Clint got on the elevator and went down to Clint’s and Robert’s floor. As they got off together, “Jarvis can please mute all recordings for a little.” He asked.

 

 _“Certainly, Agent Hall, going mute now.”_ The A.I. replied

 

Robert turned to face Clint, “Okay, what d-” was all he said before getting interrupted by Clint’s actions. He was pulled into a bear hug, Robert was for a lost of words.

 

Clint pulled away and looked the agent in the eye “You told Fury that there was only five or six people on the planet that I trusted. Well, you’ve just made that list.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
